


Liam

by jacklles



Series: And All Your Little Things [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Little things, Romance, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacklles/pseuds/jacklles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I know you've never loved</i>
  <br/>
  <i>The crinkles by your eyes</i>
  <br/>
  <i>When you smile</i>
  <br/>
  <i>You've never loved</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Your stomach or your thighs,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>The dimples in your back</i>
  <br/>
  <i>at the bottom of your spine</i>
  <br/>
  <i>But I'll love them endlessly</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liam

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of five drabbles based off of each boy's solo in Little Things. This has probably been done before but the idea wormed its way in my head and I couldn't get it out so here you go.

Liam knew she hated to see the pictures of herself because she never wanted to see the fullness of her thighs or stomach, but Liam never understood it. He _loved_ her stomach because it was so soft and smooth. He loved her stomach because if he was lucky enough one day he would see that stomach hold a child they made together. He loved her thighs because whenever he would kiss them, she would arch her back and gasp in the most beautiful way. He loved them because how else would she be able to straddle his hips in a way that would make his breath hitch?

Liam knew she hated to see pictures of herself at the beach because she never wanted to see pictures of her back. For some absurd reason she didn’t like two small spots near the bottom of her spine. Liam liked to call them her back dimples and when they were alone he would kiss them and whisper to them how much he loved them. When they were in public and he got an excuse for her to sit next to him (or even better sit on his lap) he would trace his thumb over them through her t-shirt. It would make her squirm and shoot him glares that he knew held no weight because she would give him a small smile right after and ever so slightly lean into his touch.

Liam knew she hated to see pictures of herself because her eyes would always squint when she smiled, but Liam treasured those pictures. He treasured those crinkles. He treasured them because if he was lucky enough one day he would see those crinkles become wrinkles. Permanent reminders of when she laughed or smiled, reminders of when she was happy. When _Liam_ made her happy.


End file.
